Super Sonic Snowboard Cross
by shadowtailsrox1224
Summary: Sydney the Hedgehog tried out for the SSSX League. Now she is seeing if she has qualified to be accepted this season. New friendships, rivalries, mysteries, and romances. Action, adventure, romance, humor, and much more! Interested? You know you are!
1. Chapter I:  A Brand New Season

Chapter I

What the hell am I doing here?

I am standing on the top of the biggest iceberg in the world, almost as tall as Mount Everest, freezing my buns off in -30°C weather, waiting for this presentation to start.

Why did I decide to do this?

I had the bright idea of auditioning for the Super Sonic Snowboard Cross League, or SSSX for short. Now I'm here, waiting for someone to make the announcement of who the ten new competitors this season will be. The already existent forty were waiting inside the gigantic _heated _building towering over everything else. Those lucky bastards…

Why am I talking to myself again?

Who knows? I must be bored.

An event organizer FINALLY came out onto the podium. He looked like he knew some stuff, but I wasn't really sure.

"Hello, contestants!" he said into the microphone he had brought up with him.

The whole crowd I was standing in went wild with cheers of excitement. "I'm Denny the Hedgehog, and I am pleased to be the one to announce this season's ten new SSSX competitors!" he said again, receiving more applause.

"Without further ado, let's get started!" he exclaimed. It's about time, there wasn't anywhere to sit, and it must've been a good half hour since I came outside.

"Hey," someone beside me said. I looked up to see a forest green fox with cyan hair looking at me. "Um, my name's Kristina the Fox. How about you?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm Sydney the Hedgehog." I replied, sounding stupidly shy. At least it felt like that anyway.

"Cool! Just call me Kristi! Do you think you'll make the cut?" she asked. "I'm hoping…" I responded. Man, I can tell she talks a lot already.

"Me too. Good luck!" she said kindly.

"You too."

"Alright," Denny began. "This season's first qualifier for the SSSX League is… Scourge the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered as a lime green hedgehog with a devilish smirk stepped onto the podium beside Denny. And not just lime green, a lime green that would burn your eyes if you looked straight at him too long.

"Next up, is Bradley the Bat!" Denny announced. Again, more applause as the golden yellow bat stepped up onto the podium. He looked pretty strong, and he had a dark tan, so he must be a player. Definitely NOT my type…

Come to think of it, Scourge looked pretty snobby too. "Our first female qualifier is… Jasmine the Hedgehog!" Denny shouted over the crowd. The amethyst hedgehog had black hair and two pigtails that were messily put together. Something noteworthy: She wasn't _actually _wearing a shirt, she was wearing a black and green coat that covered some of her chest, but was disturbingly revealing. I can tell she's a slut.

Why do they keep picking stuck-up looking riders? Why don't they pick someone nice like me or Kristi?

"Our fourth qualifier is Kristina the Fox!" Denny exclaimed. I must be psychic…

"Yay!" Kristi shrieked as she ran up to me and squeezed the living daylight out of me. "You gave me good luck! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"No problem…" I managed awkwardly.

When she got to her spot on the podium, Denny started again, "Number five is Jupiter the Falcon!"

An amber bird strutted onto the podium. Her "top" -which barely even qualified as that- was even worse than Jasmine's! At least she had a scarf that was "covering up" a bit. Except when it swayed side to side and I accidentally got a glimpse of her true self. It was as if she was naked! She was wearing black short shorts too! I would never wear that in _this_ weather…

"Alright, alright. Settle down, everybody. The show is just half over! There's still five more of you coming up here!" Denny said, as the crowd just erupted even more.

"New competitor number six, Spark the Raccoon, come on up!" Denny announced excitedly. The crowd cheered as a young electric yellow and tawny raccoon shyly came up to the podium. He was clearly freaked out a bit. I couldn't blame him; he looked no older than sixteen. I myself was a bit uncomfortable, and I'm nineteen!

He took a spot standing beside Kristi, as she was seemingly the most normal person up there so far. Although I _was_ having my doubts…

"Lucky qualifier number seven is Neptune the Cat!" Denny said surprisingly enthusiastically. The crowd cheered, although not as loudly as before. I could feel the tension rising as there were now only three spots left.

The orchid cat had midnight blue jeans, a long striped shirt, and orange hair. Oh my god, what is wrong with these people? I would never, ever, EVER color my hair THAT atrocious colour. I'd rather keep my chocolate brown and blonde hair that I already have attached to my scalp.

Well, at least they seem creative…

"Please welcome our eighth qualifier, Viggo the Hedgehog!" Denny announced. Again, the crowd cheered, but not as enthusiastically. He didn't seem to mind though. He was grinning from ear to ear, clearly ecstatic no matter the amount of applause he received.

He was a yellow hedgehog with orange hair and a vest with no sleeves! Geez, these people are crazy…

"Now, now… There may be only two spots left, but let's hear your loudest for our ninth qualifier, Tane the Hedgehog!" Denny exclaimed. The crowd applauded for the navy blue hedgehog as he stepped up onto the podium. He looked pretty decent, maybe a nice guy, but that shirt with a thousand different colours on it that he was wearing was hurting my eyes.

"Alright, everyone." Denny started, and everyone went completely silent. I suppose that 'Twas the moment before the final qualifier would be announced, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.' would be fitting for this situation.

There were five girls and four guys already up on the podium. They would almost certainly pick another guy, just to make it even. That means I wouldn't get picked…

"Our final qualifier…"

I really don't have the best luck either. Aww… this is gonna suck.

"Is…"

But I'm not one to give up on my dreams…

"Sydney the Hedgehog!"

My jaw dropped to the ground as I processed that last sentence. Did he really just say MY name?

"Sydney, come on up!" Denny repeated excitedly. I ran up to the podium and took my place as the crowd cheered loudly. With the view up here, I could tell who the respectable contestants were, and which ones were the sore losers. It felt good. And powerful…

"Alright, everyone! Give a big hand for this season's ten new SSSX competitors!" The remaining crowd cheered as I faintly blushed in happiness.

"Thanks, guys. You were great! Now, let's go get this season started!" Denny finished, and saluted the crowd accompanied by a chuckle. He turned off the microphone and faced us.

"Alright, you guys. Follow me!" he said happily. He must like his job…

xXxXx

After a short walk, we followed him inside the big building to go get suited up for the season's opening race. Just as we got inside, Kristi came up to me.

"Congratulations, Sydney! I knew you'd make it too! You're too lucky to not have been chosen!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks. Congratulations to you too." I replied calmly.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked. "You don't seem too thrilled to be accepted…"

"Believe me, I am. I guess I'm just not as enthusiastic as you." I answered.

"Well, I do get to see my old friend who was accepted last year, so I guess I might be a bit more excited than everyone else." she stated, her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh cool! I know someone who was accepted last year too! Who's the one you know?" I asked, interested in the new topic.

"Allegra the Tiger! She's really nice, and she may be a tomboy, but she has a wonderful sense of fashion!" she replied. "Who's the one you know?"

"Ryan the Cat. He's also an old friend of mine. He's pretty funny, and he's really good at pulling off tricks. He's also Blaze's cousin!" I responded.

"Veteran Blaze?" Kristi asked. "The one that's been in the league since Year 1?"

"Yep, that one! They're related, believe it or not!" I confirmed.

"Wait, are you talking about Ryan the Cat?" some random raccoon interjected.

"Um, yeah. Why? Do you know him somehow too?" Kristi questioned.

"Not directly. My best friend Marine has a crush on him, so she's told me a lot about him, and I've wanted to meet him ever since I heard about him." the raccoon explained.

I felt kind of awkward with this raccoon just throwing himself in our conversation. "So, you're Spark, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Kristina and Sydney?" he said shyly.

"Yep!" Kristi replied enthusiastically. "Don't be shy, dude. Just call me Kristi! How old are ya anyway?"

"I'm fifteen." he answered.

"Hmm, I'm nineteen myself. So we might be the three youngest new racers here!" Kristi pointed out.

"Probably." I agreed. "But remember, we aren't just racers, since there's also trick events and panic events as well. Ryan makes sure I never forget that…"

"Do you know what those events are called?" Spark asked, seeming a lot less timid now.

"Nope. But let's go catch up with the rest of the group. I'm sure they'll tell us sooner or later." Kristi suggested.

"Okay, let's go!" I said, and we ran off to join the others.

xXxXx

"Alright, you guys." Denny started, "Before you go to get your gear for the opening race, I'd like you to meet a couple special competitors… Come on out you three!"

Three hedgehogs walked out from behind a wall to show us who they were. They were the three who tied for first place overall last season.

Scarlet the Hedgehog. A crimson animal with matching quills poking out the back of her head. She wore a black hoodie with no sleeves which exposed her peach arms, a pair of baggy pants with a camouflage pattern displayed all over them, ruby red half-gloves, sienna boots, an ash gray belt that was probably just for looks, and a black headband across her forehead to keep her dark orange hair back, safe for the two bangs that still hung across her face.

Sonic the Hedgehog. An azure animal with six downward-curving matching quills on the back of his head. He wore an open emerald green leather jacket that exposed his peach, fuzzy chest and matched his eyes that anyone could get lost in, plain white gloves, scarlet pants so shiny they could blind you if you wanted them to, his signature red and white shoes, and a pair of sapphire and white goggles hung around his neck. He was the "mascot" for SSSX, and he was very popular.

The Night Rider. There were very few who knew what the Night Rider really looked like below his black and gray boarding uniform. It was known that "it" was a hedgehog, but male or female, I don't know. I've never heard them speak. I do know that the Night Rider is REALLY good, and the mystery of who could be behind that helmet has always intrigued me.

"These special three competitors all tied for first place last season!" Denny explained. "Give them a round of applause!"

The ten of us clapped, along with the odd snide comment from some other qualifiers. "I am SO going to win this season, it'll be easy!" Jupiter boasted.

"Alright, you three. Go get geared up while I explain some stuff to the newbies." Denny told last season's champion hedgehogs, as they walked away to do so.

Denny turned back towards us, "Alright, I have a couple things to explain before today's first race." We all went silent and listened attentively.

"Today's race is the season opener, you will travel from here, -the top of the tallest iceberg in the world- across Iceland, to cross over another iceberg to travel to the Scandinavian mountains, where you will travel down them to central Europe, also known as the base of the Alps, where the SSSX League's first destination will be." Denny explained.

He continued, "There are ten destinations in total, and we will tell you what they are when we travel there. At each destination, there will be multiple events, Quickkie for racing, Trickkie for tricking, and Panickkie for panicking events. After a while, some competitors will be eliminated, until the final race down Mount Everest where the winner will be declared."

"To determine the winner, points will be awarded for your placement in each event. 200 for first, 175 for second, 150 for third, 130 for fourth, 120 for fifth, 110 for sixth, 100 for seventh, 90 for eighth, 85 for ninth, 80 for tenth, 75 for eleventh through fifteenth, 60 for sixteenth through twentieth, 50 for twenty-first through twenty-fifth, 30 for twenty-sixth through thirtieth, 20 for thirty-first through thirty-fifth, 10 for thirty-sixth through fortieth, 5 for forty-first through forty-ninth, and 0 for last." Denny explained thoroughly all in one breath. A bit too thoroughly in my opinion, as there were a few of us yawning by the time he finished.

"I think that's enough explaining for now." Denny stated apologetically. "Now without further ado, let's get this fifth season of SSSX started!"

The ten of us cheered, some louder than others. *cough* Kristi… *cough*

"Follow me!" Denny finally finished, as he motioned for us to follow him deeper into the building.

xXxXx

We arrived at the large, gymnasium-like room where all the contestants for the qualifications had put their gear in case they would have gotten chosen. Now, only our ten sets of gear lay in the almost empty room.

I walked over to my set as the others did the same. I slipped on my black and white half-gloves, rolled up the sleeves on my striped magenta and maroon shirt, adjusted my white and cobalt skirt so it would go down just past my knees, and made sure my short, chartreuse, yellow and white boarding boots were snugly tied. I was all set, so I picked up my lime green and orange goggles and my dark purple, burgundy, and black board and walked over to the small group of the other qualifiers that were already finished with their preparations.

As soon as I arrived, I was shortly followed by Kristi and Jasmine. Now we were all ready, and Denny once again motioned for us to follow him. Time for the final preparations!

xXxXx

When Denny ceased his walking, we had arrived at the semi-outdoors preparation area. I had heard that this is where devices are handed out, last-minute customizations are made, and alliances are formed for the race.

Denny took ten communicators from a nearby shelf and handed them to us. "These are your new communicators." he explained, "They will allow you to be able to hear your fellow competitors, listen to music while you ride, and stay up to date with any announcements made by our commentators: Flash the Hedgehog and Charmy the Bee. They'll tell you what's happening on the course, who's in what position, and just anything interesting that's going on. They also allow the league officials to know where you are, and any other important information which I won't get into."

Denny also took some pickaxes off a different shelf and handed two to each of us. "These save your life! End of story." he stated.

"And you all have wingsuits already, correct?" he asked. We all nodded in unison.

"Alright, then it looks like you're all ready to race! You can pretty much pick whatever starting gate you want." Denny said, as he pointed to the starting gates at the edge of the floor we still had underneath our feet.

"Good luck!" he finished with the same salute he had done earlier, and ran off to do some other organizer stuff.

I slowly walked over to the starting gates. There were thirteen still open, fifty in total. Three open in the middle, and the rest on the ends. Just as I had taken note of that, Sonic, Scarlet, and the Night Rider walked past me in a confident manner. They took their spots in the three middle gates. Maybe those were assigned to the three best racers.

Now only two spots remained, with one of them being beside Kristi, I chose that one so I would have a friendly face to see until the race started.

I got to the area where the snow started, and I stepped on my board. There weren't any bindings on boards these days, just magnets where your feet went and on the soles of your boots, so you could easily pop out your feet to do Uber tricks, or simply spin the board underneath your foot without the hassle of bindings getting in the way.

I slid over to my starting gate, and Kristi immediately noticed me. "Hey, Sydney! Isn't this great? We get starting gates next to each other!" she said happily.

"Yep, it's fantastic." I said nonchalantly, but without sounding sarcastic.

"So, do we have a truce, or what?" she asked innocently.

"Um, yeah. We do. I'll watch your back and you watch mine." I replied, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Can I join the truce too?" Spark wondered hopefully from Kristi's other side.

Kristi turned towards him. "Sure ya can, pal!" she said.

"Alright, thanks! I'm sure Marine would help us out too!" Spark exclaimed.

"Which one is she?" Kristi asked.

"She's the raccoon in the white leather jacket. She's also one inch shorter than me, and the same age as well." Spark exclaimed.

Kristi and Spark continued their conversation as I looked to see who was on my other side.

It was Scourge. Well isn't this wonderful…

Not really.

I might as well give him a chance. I glanced at him instead of looking straight at him so my eyes wouldn't burn. "Hey, Scourge."

He turned to face me. "Well, well. If it isn't the LAST qualifier for this season." he commented condescendingly.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does _that _have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"It OBVIOUSLY means that you're the worst qualifier this season. They pick the best riders first, -that would be me- and the worst ones last –that would be you-." he said as he grinned devilishly. I've only seen that smirk twice and I'm already prepared to shoot myself next time I see it.

"If I'm so terrible, I'll make you a deal…" I said before gesturing to Kristi and Spark. "Last one to the bottom is waxing snowboards. All four of 'em."

"Fine. It's already confirmed that you'll be doing some waxing tonight, but I'll give you the thrill of losing." he stated cockily.

"Fine, whatever you say." I replied sarcastically.

I turned to Spark and Kristi. "Guess what, guys! Scourge is going to wax our snowboards tonight!" I told them.

"Cool!" Kristi responded.

"Are you sure we'll be done the race by then?" Spark asked, "It's almost eleven already!"

"This will only take eight hours or so." Kristi confirmed. "Plenty of time for waxing!" she said as she winked at me.

"That's for sure!" I said in response.

"Alright, competitors!" a voice over the intercom said. "Take your starting positions!"

"Good luck, guys!" Kristi said before putting on her yellow and white goggles.

Spark and I nodded in agreement as we both put on our goggles as well.

"Have fun losing!" Scourge said to me with that same smirk plastered on his face. Somebody get me a gun!

"Same to you." I replied.

"Competitors get set!" the intercom voice said as I slipped on my communicator.

"3…"

My first race. How exciting!

"2…"

There's going to be lots of challenges…

"1…"

But here goes nothing…

"GO!"

END OF CHAPTER I

A/N: Well, how was it? Was it ok? Any feedback would be extremely appreciated!

Has this chapter introduced my concept and made you want to keep reading. I hope it has!

Next time, the opening race will take place. Lots of action, new characters are introduced, plenty of brawls while travelling at 150km/h, and new alliances and rivalries are made!

If there's anything you didn't understand, just let me know!

Thanks for reading, everyone!

If you read, please review! =P


	2. Chapter II: First Race Ever

Chapter II

I pulled out of my now open starting gate onto fresh powder. I suppose icebergs get snowed on too.

But I don't have much time to think about snowfall amounts around the world as I hear Kristi calling out to me.

"Sydney, look out!" Kristi exclaimed as she pointed behind me. She had a clear view of whatever it was, since she rode in Goofy stance, and I was in Regular. I snapped my head around and saw Scourge's fist coming straight at MY FACE.

I quickly ducked and stood straight up again. He had missed me, but I don't think he was done trying.

"Dude, what's your problem?" I questioned as he was seemingly trying to kill me before we were fifteen seconds into the race.

"Nobody said we couldn't knock each other down to see who finishes first!" Scourge replied suggestively as he launched another punch at me.

I leaned backwards to avoid the attack as I replied, "Fine, let's play games…" Mind games that is.

I quickly skidded to a halt as I watched Scourge keep going. I hope I'm not imagining that face he's making right now, because it is PRICELESS. I wonder how that would look on the Internet…

"Go get 'em, Kristi!" I cheered as she started to pull forward in the pack along with Spark. I noticed the leaders approaching the first jump; which was huge. Of course, it was the Night Rider, followed by Sonic, Scarlet, and Jasmine. At least it looks like she can race, unlike Scourge.

I was now in third last, as there were two racers behind me shaking the snow from their fur. They must have been knocked down by someone, unlike me!

I approached the first jump and I prepared for my first trick in the SSSX league. I wanted this to be a memorable moment.

I launched off the jump and popped my feet off my "bindings". I lifted my board above my head as I flipped myself upside down. I noticed that I must be about 200 feet above the ground now, since after the jump the ground descended into a tunnel that the leaders were now disappearing in. I spun my legs to bring them up to my chest to spin my body as my board spun around at the same time. I managed to stop spinning with my body straight up, as I grabbed my board and placed it under my feet once again. Landing on the snow, I noticed another few wipeouts from the jump, which brought a smile to my face.

"What a wonderful display of trickery by newcomer Sydney the Hedgehog!" Flash exclaimed over the intercom in my ear. "She just executed a perfect Dizzy Dene!"

Yep, the Dizzy Dene is one of my favourite moves! It does make my vision a little blurry afterwards though…

The fact that a 300-metre gap between this iceberg and Iceland was coming up didn't help much.

The leaders launched off the ledge and deployed their wingsuits for the first time this season. "Sonic the Hedgehog is in first place!" Charmy exclaimed giddily. He must still be young, perhaps even more so than me.

It was my turn for the ledge. I quickly checked my communicator to see what place I was in. I read 39th, which is terrible. But the race has just begun after all. There's still many hours left. But right this second I fly off the ledge and pull out my wingsuit.

Now all the participants were flying through the air towards Iceland. When I looked down, I couldn't even see the water, there was so much fog. Plus it was probably five kilometres down or so anyway. I would hate for my wingsuit to fail right now…

I could see land in the distance. There was the silhouette of a volcano that I could make out along with a couple riders as well. They slowly drifted down and released their wingsuits to land onto the course. One of them totally screwed up the landing, as I could see a small cloud of powder float into the air. I wish I was closer so I could laugh at them.

I approached the course and I spotted Spark just ahead of me. I landed on the course and yelled out to him. "Hey, Spark!"

He turned back to see me. "Hey, Sydney! Come on up so we can sync our comms!" he replied.

I leaned forward to speed up. I slowly caught up to him after a small jump. He held out his communicator and pressed a button. I did the same and they both beeped. "That means we can tell each other where we are on the course whenever we want!" Spark exclaimed.

"Alright, cool." I replied. "It seems that we're in 36th and 37th right now, so we better get a move on."

"Um, Sydney…" Spark said. "LOOK OUT!"

I snapped my head towards the course once again to find myself heading straight into a crevasse! I tried to stop, but it was too late. I was already descending into the icy crack in the iceberg. I sure hope this isn't a dead end, or worse…

The walls were now only three feet apart, so there was no manoeuvrability whatsoever. It was also already pitch black, so I turned on my headlamp so I could at least see two feet ahead of me in this deathtrap.

I heard my communicator get cut off, so there was now complete silence, safe for the scraping of the ice underneath my board.

With no jumps or turns in this thing, it's getting pretty boring. I can't even tell what place I'm in or anyone else for that matter. No music, no voices, no entertainment, no nothing. I might like a quiet environment over a loud one, but this is ridiculous. If Kristi were in my place right now, she'd have gone crazy a while ago.

It's also surprising that this crevasse hasn't ended yet, along with the end of me. Maybe it leads somewhere…

Just as I think of that, I spot a small glimmer of light a bit further ahead. As I approach it, I realize that it's an exit. I prepare myself for wherever it may lead. It could be a ledge that leads to my death, now that I think about it…

I launch myself off the edge and look around at my surroundings. Far down to my left, I spot some flares that designate where the course is. They stand out considering the sky is currently filled with clouds. I look closer and I can barely see a couple riders down there. Maybe that crevasse wasn't all bad after all.

I pull out my wingsuit and float down to my left. My communicator tunes back in as I can suddenly hear Charmy seemingly scream at the top of his lungs, "OMG! It's Sydney the Hedgehog coming out of NOWHERE!"

Yeah, he's young alright.

I end up above the track and I can clearly make out some riders now. I release my wingsuit and perform a simple Stalefish grab on my way down. I land on the snow as I hear Flash announce the standings. I pick out my name, "Sydney the Hedgehog is now in 7th place!"

Wow, that's great! Now I can see Jasmine just in front of me, right beside…

"Ryan!" I yell out in surprise. He turned around and recognized me.

"Hey, Sydney!" he replied. "Nice to see you doing so well!"

"Thanks! You keep it up too!" I told him. He focused back in front of himself and I turned around to see who was behind me. Not one second after I did that, I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Sydney!" Kristi yelped in happiness. "Where did you come from?"

I wanted to say 'from my mother', but that would be rude. "A deathtrap…" was what I decided on.

"Um… interesting?" she replied in a confused tone. "Well, I already met that Ryan you were talking about before. He actually saved me from being taken out by Scourge!"

"Really? What happened to him?" I questioned.

"He's still following me. So right behind me actually, you can still see him back there." Kristi replied gesturing to the rider immediately behind her about twenty metres up the side of the volcano we were on right now. I think it's called Krafla or something like that…

"Well then let's catch up to Ryan and escape that stalker!" I suggested as we both sped up.

I spotted Ryan brawling with Jasmine. They both went off a big jump simultaneously. As Ryan tried to do a trick, Jasmine jumped off her board, flipped it around, and smacked him with it! She finished with a method and landed cleanly as Ryan landed face-first on the ground.

Kristi and I went off the jump, did some tricks, and landed beside Ryan just as he was getting back up. "Ryan, you okay?" I asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That Jasmine is a bitch though." he replied.

"Let's sync our comms then catch up to her!" Kristi exclaimed.

"Sure." I said as we did so. I made sure I didn't fall in any crevasses this time.

Now I can see where Spark, Kristi, and Ryan are whenever I want! Let's see… Kristi's in 6th, Ryan's in 7th, I'm in 8th, and Spark is in 29th… Cool! I think we're doing pretty well considering there's fifty riders.

No time to check anything else as I hear a familiarly cocky voice behind me slowly getting louder… "Well, well. If it isn't my personal snowboard waxer!" Scourge exclaimed and laughed at his own joke. What a loser.

The three of us turned to see him. "Ugh, did someone sneeze on you or something?" Ryan said. "Cause you seem to be covered in snot…" I couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"No! Nobody is good enough to sneeze on ME!" Scourge shot back. I'm just here to show how lame that hedgehog is!" he said as he pointed at me.

"Ha! You wish!" I replied. "Hopefully you've been utterly embarrassed before, so that way you'll know where to hide when we embarrass you again!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Scourge challenged. Before he could remember his own name, we sped up and vanished from his sight. "WHAT? Where did you go?"

He got no answer.

xXxXx

By now we were approaching the end of the Iceland section of the race. The sky had cleared to reveal the sun high in the sky. Even with no clouds, somehow there was still a faint amount of snow slowly falling from the sky. The three of us were still in the same positions, still being chased by Scourge.

I could see the last part of the track before the second iceberg section would begin. It was a downward 180° turn to the right that descended into a cavern that went under our current part of track and out to continue in the same direction we were currently travelling, and onto the second iceberg.

The leaders approached that section of track, and instead of turning, they went STRAIGHT OFF THE EDGE! They then pulled out their wingsuits and flew over to the second iceberg right then and there. It was a dangerous route to take, since they barely made it, and they were experts.

Kristi had clearly noticed them too, as she now suggested, "I think we should go the safe way instead…"

"Ok, fine. Let's do that. Maybe we can get Scourge to follow us too." Ryan pointed out.

We took the turns and entered the cavern. Sure enough, when we looked back, Scourge was still right there.

"Scarlet the Hedgehog is now in first place!" Flash exclaimed over the comms. "She is closely followed by Sonic, Mac, the Night Rider, and Jasmine!"

So those must have been the five riders that took the ledge…

Alright, back to racing! Scourge was gaining on us, which is not good. Ryan was just in front of me, right behind Kristi. He noticed Scourge too. "Well, well…" he imitated Scourge. "If it isn't the worst excuse for a lime at any supermarket…"

Scourge's cocky grin had now turned into a frown baring his teeth. "Geez, Grumpelstiltskin, turn that frown upside down!" Kristi teased.

His frown got wider now. "Ooh, he's gonna get me and and my little Toto too!" I said sarcastically.

Scourge gained more ground. But suddenly, Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. I had to swerve to avoid him. "Ryan! What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer, but instead grinned mischievously.

Scourge approached him from behind, travelling at about 125 km/h. Just as Scourge was about to run into him, my feline friend jumped to the side and shoved out his arm. Instead of hitting his target, Scourge hit his target's arm and got completely clotheslined! He fell into the snow and slowly skidded to a halt while on his back.

Just before I turned the corner, I spotted Ryan spraying some snow in Scourge's face before continuing after me and Kristi. I also spotted Scourge's enraged face as he slowly tried to get up.

Kristi and I exited the cavern and approached the small jump that would take us across the gap to the second iceberg section of the race. We jumped over as I did a Buckled Seatbelt Tweak. Once onto the iceberg, another rider fell from the sky and almost took my head off.

"How many people are going to try to chop off my head today?" I asked accusingly.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, really!" a pure white mouse turned around and immediately apologized.

"Oh, that's ok. It was just an accident, right?" I asked, now feeling guilty. I didn't want some innocent child to feel bad for nothing. It's not her fault that a certain fruit-coloured hedgehog was stalking me not so long ago.

"Yes, it was. Again, I'm sorry, um…" she replied trailing off for me to tell her my name.

"Sydney." I told her with a smile. "You?"

"I'm Winter the Mouse." she answered. "You're new aren't you?"

"Yep, last qualifier. Apparently that means I'm the least skilled one though…"

"What? That's nonsense! You seem like a very skilled rider! Besides, you're in…" Winter paused to check her communicator. "18th, so you couldn't be terrible if you tried to be!"

"18th?" I exclaimed, being taken by surprise. I checked my comm. Yep, it read 18th. Maybe that cavern was the wrong choice…

"Well, you have a nice name!" I properly replied. "It suits you, and the sport you love!

"I do love snowboarding very much!" she stated happily. "And thank you, your name is nice too. Hopefully we can see each other sometime again later in the season!"

"Yeah, sure!" I replied, ending our conversation. We sped off in different directions to avoid the upcoming crevasse, and I lost sight of her. She was very polite. But something tells me she could be a troublemaker at heart…

Anyways, Ryan raced by me and brought my attention back to the course. "Come on and watch this!" he exclaimed excitedly.

We approached a large jump that Ryan was preparing to do a big trick for.

He launched off the lip of the jump and popped his feet off his bindings. He pulled himself into a handstand and paused for a brief moment. He came down from his handstand and jumped off his board to make it spin while he did the splits in the air! While holding his splits, he did a front flip. He finished the flip and the splits and landed on his still spinning board on his chest. From there, he did a front flip back onto his feet as he placed them back on his bindings. He stopped rotating his board and landed the massive trick perfectly.

"Wow! That was amazing, Ryan! Even for your standards!" I yelled out to him as I chose to go _around _that jump.

"Thanks! I'll talk to you later!" he said back and sped up once again. I still don't get him sometimes. Always in a hurry, yet doing so many tricks in a race event that seem to slow him down. I would always watch his amazing tricks, just like back when we used to ride together in the Rockies…

"Sydney the Hedgehog is in 20th!" Charmy exclaimed once again. How does he keep screaming like that? And why? Never mind that… All this thinking is making me go slow, I'm still losing ground. I don't want any more of that.

Now I finally realize that Kristi had ditched me a while ago. That was rude!

In the distance I spot the Scandinavian mountains. This iceberg has taken us riders across the Norwegian Sea to the Reinheimen area, where we travel down to the southernmost point of Norway. Somehow, we'll end up in Germany, and travel all the way to the Swiss border, where the finish line is. Then our events in the Alps will start!

To get over to the Scandinavian mountains, I can either use my wingsuit and simply fly onto the side of the mountain, or I can pick one of three rails that go in different directions around it. I chose to take the middle rail and see where it will take me. It's so long I can't tell where it will go, but I _can _barely see the riders who I presume are the leaders heading into a cavern that leads through the mountains, so who knows where I'll end up.

I spot Ryan disappearing behind a hill while riding the left rail. On my right, I can see Jupiter doing a Russian Dreidel Grind. She grinds on the rail while doing a handstand and scissoring her legs back and forth. And behind me, I can see a black cat catching up to me while doing a Sit On It Boardslide. He got to sit on his board and take a rest… lucky!

"Um, who are you?" I ask the cat.

"I'm Quinn. But don't talk, you're distracting me." he replied, sounding irritated with me already.

"Hey! I was just wondering! Take a chill pill!" I retorted. Maybe I shouldn't be offended, he seems to just not like me. Or any living being now that I think about it…

Wait, wasn't I trying to stop thinking so much? Argh, and now Quinn's catching up even more!

I got down on my stomach and did a Skeleton Boardslide. I felt like a Skeleton professional, and in my aerodynamic position, I could go faster. My rail got over to the mountains and went into a hole in the mountainside. The tunnel it led into was lit with flares so I wouldn't need my headlamp this time. I kept my position as I sped ahead on the veeeeeery long rail that seemed like it was endless. I did have some difficulty keeping my balance since it went in every direction, swerving through the insides of the mountain range.

The rail finally came to an end at an upward-facing opening where I could jump off and do a trick. I jumped as high as I could and started to do backflips while doing and Indy Tweak. I got through four flips before I landed on a small plateau of snow with another rail at the other side.

After a short distance, I got on the other rail. This one was considerably shorter as it ended on the edge of the top of the mountainside. From there it was down the side of the mountain to the edge of Norway where I could deploy my wingsuit and fly across the water to Germany.

I could barely see the leaders once again, already flying through the air. "Shade the Echidna is nearly in first place, neck and neck with Elise the Rabbit!" Flash was heard over the communicators. I hadn't heard those names before, they must be more really good riders. Then again, don't you have to be really good to make it into this league anyway?

No time to wonder about that, as some movement catches my attention. I look over to the edge and I see Bradley trying to push a raccoon wearing a white leather jacket off the edge. Wait, that's how Spark had described Marine! I can hear their conversation now.

"Say goodbye forever, because you'll never be better than me, or stronger! And now there's nobody to help you!" Bradley laughed at the terrified raccoon. Not if I have anything to do with it. I won't let that happen to Spark's best friend.

I carve my way over to them being as silent as I can. I end up behind Bradley where Marine can see me but he can't. I put a finger over my mouth, signalling for her to keep quiet. I get as close as I can, and I whack my head into the back of his. He instantly let go of Marine and fell into the snow.

"Don't mess with my friend's friend!" I yelled out to the now buried bat. Marine managed to gain control over her board and she came away from the edge.

"Oh! Thank you sooooo much!" Marine gratefully thanked me in a strong Australian accent. "I'm so glad someone can show them bullies a lesson!"

"No problem. I made a truce with Spark, so I figured that I should save a friend of his." I replied.

"Oh! You know Spark! Awesome! Let's sync our comms, since you saved me and everything!" she rambled on as we made our way down the side of the mountain.

"Alright!" I said as we did so. We got to the bottom of the rugged mountainside and to the edge of Norway.

I deployed my wingsuit as Marine said her farewells and we floated off to Germany.

xXxXx

I finally got over to Germany as I landed on the fresh powder to travel through the countryside to the finish line. It had stopped snowing, and the clouds had collected once again. They blocked out the sunset that would be visible now, which is a bit depressing. It was also quite windy now, which created a few blowing snow clouds that obstructed the view of the course ahead.

I decided to check my communicator to see what positions the riders I knew were in. Kristi is in 9th, Ryan is in 13th, Winter is in 15th, Marine is in 19th, I'm in 21st, Quinn is in 22nd, Spark is in 30th, Bradley is in 34th, and Scourge is in 41st.

I can see two big jumps coming up ahead before the finish line. I'm sure some riders are already finished, but I prepare for the first jump. Not for a trick, but for some wingsuit action.

I go off the jump and extend the flaps of my wingsuit immediately to create as much lift as I can. All the blowing snow is blocking my view of the ground, so I actually don't know when to land…

Too late. I've already smacked into the ground and had a terrible wipeout. I get up as fast as I can, but I can see Quinn pass me. He must have been following me this whole time. What a sneak!

Anyways, I get ready for the last jump as Neptune comes up beside me. We go off it at the same time and each do our own tricks. I spin as many times as I can, and she does a Freefall. She jumps off her board and spreads her arms as if she's freefalling, and just as the ground approaches, grabs her board and attaches her feet to land safely. I execute a BackSide 1440 spin nicely and land right beside her.

We both lean forward as the finish line approaches. We get closer and closer, until…

Neptune punches me in the face!

I manage to keep myself from falling, but I spin out of control as she crosses the finish line before me. I cross a few seconds later, and I skid to a stop in front of her.

"I suggest you watch yourself from now on, if you don't want an even uglier face than what you've already got." I said insultingly, and I slid away, still pissed at that cat.

xXxXx

After ten more minutes, all the riders have finished the race, and the results are being displayed on a digital leaderboard with a screen that measured at least twenty feet. I looked at the top ten, and any other names I recognized.

1st: Sonic, 2nd: Scarlet, 3rd: Night Rider, 4th: Elise, 5th: Jasmine, 6th: Shade, 7th: Mac, 8th: Kristi, 9th: Tails, 10th: Ryan, 14th: Winter, 17th: Marine, 18th: Jupiter, 20th: Quinn, 21st: Neptune, 22nd: Sydney(Me; YAY!), 29th: Spark, 36th: Bradley, and 39th: Scourge. There were lots of other names scattered in between that I didn't recognize now, but that I hopefully will in the near future.

Kristi walked up to me. "How'd we do, Sydney?" she asked.

"You got 8th, and I got 22nd." I replied. "I think we did decently well for our first race, don't you?"

"For sure!" Kristi exclaimed. "But he sure didn't!"

Kristi had looked beside us at someone who just happened to be walking by…

Scourge.

Spark walked up to listen in with Kristi. "Hey, Scourge!" I called out to get his attention. He turned towards us and instantly frowned.

"Here's the equipment you'll need for your new job!" I exclaimed mockingly as Kristi, Spark and I extended our arms to shove our boards in his face. "I just thought we'd assist you for a moment."

"I don't think there's an App for that…" Spark said with a huge smirk.

"Whatever!" Scourge replied angrily as he took our boards and marched off.

I ended our conversation with a sarcastic comment, "Glad we could help!"

END OF CHAPTER II

A/N: Ok, it's done!

I know it isn't _that _descriptive, but the others should be. I just wanted to fit this whole race into one chapter, and with 4500 words, I don't think anyone would want it to be much longer…

Alright, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but here it is, for the one and only time I'll say it:

All Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to SEGA/Archie. All SSX characters belong to EA. All other characters belong to me! Except one character that will be introduced next chapter… :)

Well, I certainly hope you liked it! Thank you for your reviews, they are very much appreciated, and I love getting them! So thanks! :P

Don't forget to check out SSXfanatic's story, which inspired me for this. It's really good, and it has helped me visualize the scenes during the events!

Ok then, until next time, I hope this action chapter satisfied what you were anticipating. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!

If you read, review too? =P


End file.
